1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to solar cells, particularly to solar cell modules which operates in hostile environments, and more particularly to a lamination Process for solar cell modules using fluoropolymer/adhesive sandwiching layers that encapsulate the solar cells and which provides the needed protection for solar cells operating in adverse environmental conditions.
2. Description of Related Art
Solar cells are being utilized in a wide variety of applications. Recently, substantial research and development efforts have been directed toward space applications for solar cells. One such use is for the solar plane Pathfinder, now under development and testing. Applications such as in Pathfinder require a high power to weight ratio solar array that must be protected from adverse environmental conditions. At high altitudes there is little to no attenuation of the ultra-violet (UV) portion of the solar spectrum in addition to extreme thermal variations. Thus, there has been a need for means to protect the solar cells from these adverse conditions without interfering with the operation or efficiency of the solar cells.
Various studies have been undertaken in an effort to develop a protective covering for high power to weight ratio solar arrays. After evaluation of various materials to provide the protective covering, which included various candidate polymers, it was discovered that fluoropolymers provided the protection needed without adverse effect on the solar cell operation. Thus, this invention utilizes fluoropolymers in a lamination process to produce a solar module laminate structure which can be utilized in arrays of solar cells having thicknesses up to 25 mils (625 xcexcm), with the lamination encapsulating the cells. The result is a hermetically sealed planar solar cell array laminate structure. The process of this invention thus satisfies the above-referenced need by providing a hermetically sealed solar cell module laminate structure that is flexible and very durable, while enabling use of thin solar cells in hostile environments.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a process for lamination of solar cells.
A further object of the invention is to provide a solar cell module laminate structure that can be utilized in hostile environments.
A further object of the invention is to provide a lamination process which results in a hermetically sealed solar cell module laminate structure that is flexible and very durable.
Another object of the invention is to provide a solar cell module lamination process using fluoropolymers and silicone adhesive.
Another object of the invention is to provide a lamination process for high power to weight ratio solar cell arrays which provides protection of the array from adverse environmental conditions.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following description and accompanying drawings. The invention involves laminating thin (under 25 mils or 625 xcexcm) solar cells with a fluoropolymer using an adhesive material so as to encapsulate the solar cells in a hermetically sealed modular array. The thus produced solar cell array laminate enables the solar cells to withstand hostile conditions imposed by the environment, such as in space applications. More specifically the solar cell module fabrication is a multi-step process consisting of electrically interconnecting an array of solar cells having a thickness of up to 25 mils (625 xcexcm) followed by lamination by at least two fluoropolymer/adhesive sandwiching layers to encapsulate the solar cell array, and produce a hermetically sealed solar cell module laminate structure.